


Answer

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Ring (2002)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Daddy's answer for their problems is to put her in the barn. Her answer: the horses.





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Ring' nor am I profiting off this.

Her pictures make the fighting start. Samara colors to the sounds of daddy slamming things: bills from the doctor, from the veterinarian. Their horses are no longer enough to cover all these expenses. 

Mommy cries a lot during their fights. 

A fight between them causes mommy to have another sickness. Another episode. Another episode means another doctor visit. Daddy will pick a fight about that. 

The newspaper articles about them are getting worse. Their bills are starting to say final notice. 

Mommy stops crying during fights. 

None of the doctors have answers, but daddy does: the barn. Her answer: horses.


End file.
